Strangest Attraction
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: [PreRent]A cute lil story about how Mark and Maureen's first relationship began, and how they met. Extreme fluffiness! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! Here's my new story. A cute story about how Mark and Maureen came to be! No flames or criticism cuz its supposed to be like a romantic comedy thing. You know… okay well here goes!

* * *

Maureen Johnson flipped through the pages she had just picked up. She hummed quietly as she did so and leaned on the rack, becoming more interested in the book. Her eyes ran over each line carefully, not wanting to miss any detail. Maureen had decided to go down to the Borders down the street. She had nothing to do and decided to use a gift card that she had received for Christmas about two months ago.

It didn't take her long to realize she was being watched. A strange feeling swept over her and she slowly looked up. What she saw was a young man about her age. He was about two inches taller than her, with short blonde hair and glasses. Maureen couldn't help but admit that he had an adorable face. The man looked down quickly and blushed. Maureen smiled and noticed that he had a camera bag on. _A filmmaker, _she thought. The guy looked up slowly only to meet Maureen's gaze. She winked at him and he blushed even more and closing his book, gave a shy smile, and walked to the counter.

Maureen couldn't help but laugh. She closed her book and followed the guy. She hid behind a rack and heard him mutter, "Thank you." At the cashier, and he began to walk away. Maureen slipped from behind the rack and out the door. She hadn't even noticed the cold, February wind blowing her hair and brushing against her face. The young man down the street a ways, until a reddish, brownish haired girl called him.

"Hey Mark!" the voice called. Mark turned and Maureen, after a gasp, pretending to be fidgeting with her bag. She walked into the corner Mark had apparently not seen her, and walked past her. Maureen glanced up to see him greeted by a pale, yet pretty looking girl. She hugged him and said "So are you coming tonight?" Maureen felt a twinge of jealousy.

She lightened up a bit when the girl said. "Your roommates are getting kind of worried about you." The girl said.

"April, don't worry about me. You and Roger just- go and have a good time tonight."

"But Mark, we want you to come with us. Besides, you need to get out of your room. Get a girlfriend or something. "April said. Mark shook his head. "Yeah right." He said sadly. "See you…" he said glumly, and he walked away. April shrugged and ran off.

Coming from out of her hiding spot, Maureen felt bad for Mark. He wasn't good in relationships, from what just happened, Maureen was positive about this.

She watched as he walked away, and falling under his spell again followed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short and corny… not good. Anyways this was originally gonna be a one-shot, but I decided to go on. Anyways, everyone is about three years younger than when RENT ended, so Mo and Mark are about 20-21. I want it that way, like it or not! Whatever. Maureen is different than what she was in RENT though, not as free-spirited, but same old lovable Mo. Anyways, please review and I'll have another chapter up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I've been in rehearsals for some time now, and I'm trying to make my voice flexible so I can try out for Defying Gravity! I'm really nervous about auditions!**

**Anyways please note that this story is supposed to be extremely fluffy! Fluffiness prevails! Sorry… okay here's the next chapter and please review!**

Maureen hid behind a stoop and peeked over it to see where Mark was going. She continued to follow him after he was about ten feet away. She stopped after he turned to an apartment building. He was about to push the door open when Maureen rushed out from hiding. "Wait!" she called out. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done.

Mark turned around, as he heard the voice. His eyes wandered to Maureen, who was standing there, her body tense. Mark blushed slightly as he realized who she was. He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer from her.

She came back to reality and began t walk towards him. She leaned over to railing and stuck her hand out. "Maureen Johnson." She stated simply. Mark took her hand and shook it. "Mark Cohen." He replied.

Maureen smiled and let go of his hand. She leaned on the stoop and rested her head in her arms. "So what'd you buy?" she asked, eyeing his bag.

Mark held his bag closer. "Just a few books." He looked back at her and smiled as her smile grew. "So maybe I'll see you around." She said softly. Mark nodded. Maureen turned around and began to walk off.

"Hey…" Mark called after her. She whirled around. "Yes?" she asked, blinking. She walked towards him, knowing what was about to happen.

Mark stepped of the stoop and walked towards her. He rubbed the back of his neck. _I can't believe this is happening,_ he thought. He didn't know if he was supposed to be excited or horrified.

"Maybe we could get together sometime, you know… to get to know each other…if you want…" he said softly yet nervously. He looked at her with hopeful eyes. Maureen melted.

"Sure." She agreed. "So when?" she asked briskly. Mark looked taken aback. That was sudden. Mark thought for a second. 'What about Saturday?" Maureen considered this.

"Sounds good. Until then, we can just chill" she said grinning. Mark returned the grin with a blush, and said "Come on in." he opened the door to the building, and Maureen followed, about to burst with excitement.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! Plz review though. I'm suffering from writer's block and a busy schedule! Sorry!**

**I'll make the next chapter longer!**


End file.
